


Liar, Liar

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit is a sad boi, Mention of scars, possible unsympathetic Virgil (it's up to your interpretation tbh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety





	Liar, Liar

“Virgil?”

The careful hope in Deceit’s voice was painful to hear.

“Just let me in, okay? I need to get some stuff.”

Virgil pushed past his former friend, shivering when the snake’s breath hit his neck.

Deceit couldn’t help but watch everything the other side did. The familiar slouch of his shoulders had straightened out, making the anxious side seem more sure of himself. The hoodie sleeves had been rolled up, exposing the scars he’d once worked so hard to conceal.

It was strange to see Virgil so relaxed— as a dark side, Anxiety had always tried to hide. Begrudgingly, Deceit had to admit: confidence looked good on him. But it was _wrong_.

Then Virgil turned the corner to his old room, disappearing from sight. It could have been minutes or hours before he reappeared, a box of his things balanced carefully in his arms. Deceit’s resolve broke. That box contained the only remaining connection he had with Virgil. If it was taken away, there would be nothing left to remember his friend by.

“Virgil, _stay_ here. They won’t want you if you mess up. They- they won’t _understand_.“

The anxious side whipped around to face Deceit, anger burning in his eyes.

“Stay? With _you?_ I’d rather die!”

The words cut through Dee’s heart like a knife. The side he had raised, cared for, taught how to live.... was rejecting him again.

“V, please. They’re _hurting_ you! They’re changing you! I just- I just want you to be _happy!”_

He was on his knees now, unashamedly begging. He looked up and met Virgil’s eyes. The fury swirling in them was crushing.

“I was never happy when I was with you. You turned me into a monster! This place—“ Virgil gestured to the room around them. “This place was _never_ my home.”

Virgil tried to storm away, but the snake simply reached out and grabbed his arm.

“I had to, Virgil! It was the only way they would listen to you! I- I was only trying to _protect you!”_

“Well, you fucking _failed.”_

Deceit recoiled back in shock, which Virgil took as an opportunity to flee. The words raced from Dee’s mouth before he could stop them. He was growing hysterical.

“_Please! _Please don’t leave me again!” He reached out for his former friend, insane hope flickering in his eyes.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore! Virgil, _please!”_

“Fuck you, _Deceit_.”

And Virgil sank out, leaving Dee alone for the second time.

From somewhere far away, Deceit could hear someone screaming— a long, animalistic sound, broken only by sobs of agony— and then realized it came from his own lips.

The tightness in his chest worsened. The pain he’d felt every day since Virgil abandoned him the first time seemed to taunt him, growing more excruciating with each passing second. There had always been a small sliver of hope that he’d come back. Maybe, just maybe, Deceit would get his best friend back. That hope had just been plucked from his heart, thrown to the ground, and shattered into a billion horrible, tiny pieces.


End file.
